A year without rain
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: This was not business, this was personal, and the pain they were feeling now was only the beginning. the only comfort they had was one another. They only hoped it was enough.
1. Chapter 1

**I was very surprised and pleased by all the feedback I had on my last story, so I decided to start writing another. This one is dark so be warned, but will be worth it in the end.**

 **A Year without rain**

It was dark in the room in which he awoke, cold even, with a hint of must in the air. It was unlikely this particular room was used much. Now he was trapped here, like a rat in a barrel and from what he could tell no way out. What his eyes could see gave him no cause for celebration. There were no windows in the room, and only a single door, which was heavy, made of metal and completely locked tight. The only sauce of light was a thin strip which shone through the narrow gap between the metal door and the concrete floor. No way was he even getting his finger through that gap, let alone any kind of appendage that would help him escape.

Steve sat upright, leaning back against the cold smooth wall behind him and try to remember exactly how he had gotten here.

He remembered the frantic phone call from Natasha at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night. Terrorists had called in a bomb threat to the CDC in Atlanta, the consequences of which were far beyond that of loosing a federal building, and the people that worked there. The risk to the public was huge. If the terrorists managed to blow up the building and release the harmful materials within its walls, there would be no predicting the death toll.

Natasha had been unusually worried, and Steve could here it in the tone of her voice as she spoke hurriedly to him on the other end of the phone.

"I will be there to pick you up in five minutes, a Quinjet is already waiting for us at the airport." She sounded like she was out of breath, as though she was running over to his house and not driving. He was surprised when she turned up exactly five minutes later, wearing what he could only assume was her sleep wear. A loose fitting tank top and a small pair of silky shorts covered her lithe frame as she stood on his door step trying to control her shivering.

"What are you doing Nat you must be freezing." Steve said pulling her inside and throwing a jumper at her. She quickly swatted it away and lunged for his hand.

"We can change on the plane. Steve they are saying they are going to detonate the bomb in three hours. We need to go now." With that she dragged him out of the door and out in to the freezing night air.

Steve was amazed that she didn't get a speeding ticket from every police car they saw on their way to the plane. She must have been doing over eighty through the streets of New York and yet they did not stop her. He briefly wondered if they knew just who's car it was, and weren't going to risk personal injury in trying to detain her. Steve had taken several glances sideways at her as she drove, but she did not look at him once. It made Steve's spine tingle, getting the feeling that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

Once on the plane Natasha calmed down a bit. With the rest of the strike force there, she quickly excused herself to change and Steve waited only a few minutes before following her. Knocking quickly he waited for her to bid him entrance before he pushed open the door as she zipped up her black jump suit and adjusted her wrist bands before turning to face him fully. Steve's breath caught momentarily in his throat as he watched her big green eyes look up to meet his own blue ones, as he just for a second forgot how beautiful she was.

"Is there something you're not telling me Nat?" Steve asked as Natasha flipped her hair back slightly out the way of her face as she offered him an all knowing grin.

"Plenty of things, was there anything in particular you wish to know." Natasha said blatantly flirting with him.

It was not that long ago that this little show of sexual tension would have him running for the nearest exit, but now he understood that Natasha used it to avoid answering awkward questions. So far it had worked. So embarrassed Steve had tripped over his words and couldn't look at her for at least an hour after she had batted her eyelashes at him, or touched him in some way that had him preying for some alone time.

This time though Steve had been ready for it, choosing to ignore the way her teeth bit into her lower lip, or the way she stood with one hip pushed out and her hand lightly resting on it. His body responded, as his heart thumped in his chest, and his blood began to rush though his body, but he managed to stay right where he was and held her gaze.

"I need to know everything you know about this mission, you seem worried." Steve said piratically ordering his own body into submission as he visibly saw Natasha give up. She stood up straighter, and allowed her arms to flop to her sides, meeting his eyes only briefly before she looked out of the small window to her left.

"They think HYDRA is behind this, that they want to create some kind of biogenic weapon, after their failure to deploy Zolar's algorithm they maybe trying to come up with something that will selectively kill the population. We have to stop them Steve, before they can create it." Natasha said her eyes now pleading with him not to be angry at her.

Steve was trying to be angry with her, this was important information, and he did need to know it due to the fact they were almost ready to go in there and stop these people. But he couldn't be angry with her for long. He cursed himself and his developing feelings for her as he simply crossed his arms and placed a small frown on his face.

"I could have used this information earlier Nat, now I have to come up with a different plan of attack. I know you were probably under some kind of orders not to tell me, but I can handle stuff like this. I'm not going to break every time HYDRA'S name is mentioned." Steve said as Natasha stepped closer to him, her eyes down cast before she took a deep breath.

"I wasn't under orders not to tell you, I just thought I could spare you the pain." Natasha said, her voice low dripping with apology, and for the first time Steve believed every word she said.

"It's ok." He replied placing his hand on her shoulder. She had lent into his touch, looking up at him and offering him a small smile. It played on her lips for just a moment before the comm line announced that they were close to their destination.

They had gone in to the building just the two of them, the rest of the strike team securing the perimeter and looking for possible escape routes. Steve and Natasha had made it to the lower levels where the bomb was supposed to be hidden. It was a large room, bare in the middle, with freezers lining the walls. Each one containing different pathogens and experiments. All except one. Their intelligence told them that one of the freezers contained liquid explosives.

Opening each freezer in turn they quickly came to the last on at the back of the room, they both should have known something was wrong when they had encountered no resistance. The place was as quite as a tomb, but they had been so focused on getting to the bomb and defusing it, that they had been only grateful that they had not been held up by HYDRA agents on the way. Now as Steve pulled open the freezer and found nothing he turned to Natasha just before a hissing sound came out of the walls. Natasha's eyes had gown large before she started coughing. Steve felt the gas sting his lungs, but the serum he had been given was working to protect him from feelings it's effects so far. Getting on the comm he called for backup but he got no reply. Calling again, and hearing only static he began to panic, before looking over at Natasha who was falling towards the floor. Making a lunge for her, Steve managed to grab her before she hit the solid concrete. Shaking her and calling her name did nothing to rouse her as Steve began to cough. His world spinning as his body fought for control over the substance being pumped into his lungs.

Holding his breath, Steve knew he could stay conscious for longer, if he limited his breathing. Scooping Natasha up he made his way to the door, kicking it open with his foot, a bright light was the last thing he saw.

Now Steve sat in the dark, wondering where Natasha was, preying that whomever had them was not hurting her, but he suspected that neither of them were getting out of this unscathed. That the pain he was feeling now was only the tip of the ice burg of what was to come.

The light in her eyes hurt, but she wasn't about to shy away. She had been on the other side of the light enough times to know that they were looking for any weakness on her part, anything they could use to their advantage. She wasn't about to give them one.

Natasha had no idea where she was, or how long she had been unconscious, what she did know by taking a good look around the room was that she was alone. Steve was nowhere to been seen and the only people in the room with her, were the people who had taken her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked to no one in particular, as one man stepped forward and was back lit by the light shining on her.

"Information." The man stated as he picked up what looked like a very sharp knife and ran his finger along the blade.

"Well if you ask me something, maybe I will tell you." Natasha said not liking the look of that blade but keeping her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

"I know who you are, and what you are capable of, I think maybe a demonstration will be in order before we start asking the questions." He said coming forward and cutting the top of Natasha's jump suit so the arm was hanging open all the way to her arm pit. He did not however cut the skin and for a second Natasha was confused. Then he cut the other arm and allowed both of them to droop before stepping back.

"You know the skin of the under arm is very thin, very susceptible to pain, but I am sure you knew that Natasha." A voice came from behind the light. He was bathed in darkness and Natasha couldn't make him out, but she swore she knew that voice.

"I do know that, maybe you should just get on with it, I mean you haven't got all day now have you." Natasha said fishing for information as the man with the knife returned, this time he did not have a knife, but something that made Natasha inwardly shudder. It was long about a two feet in length. Dark and thin until the end where the stick glowed bright orange. The tip almost red in colour as he took another step forward until he was standing almost at her feet.

"On the contrary I have all the time in the world." The man behind the light said as the red hot poker was pushed into her arm pit. The scream Natasha let fly bounced off the walls, as her brain kicked in and she realised she did know that man's voice, and she knew it well. Pushing the pain aside even as she smelt her own flesh burning, Natasha looked up directly at the light and snarled.

"Rumlow."

At his small chuckle Natasha knew this was not business this was personal, and whist the rest of the team looked for HYDRA they would be here with a man they had almost killed, with someone who had a score to settle, and now was his chance.

The second time the poker went in, Natasha did nothing but pant though her open mouth, her eyes locked on the person behind the light, her mind thinking of Steve, about where he was, and if in fact he was even still alive. She suspected that he was however, for simply killing them was not how Rumlow wanted this to go down, he wanted them to suffer in every way he could possibly imagine. The thought made her blood run cold as her arm pit burned with the exposure to the poker, but pain was nothing, she had been taught that a long time ago, but there was something more to be considered here. Steve was a different matter entirely and brought a whole new meaning to the word weakness, and somehow Natasha knew Rumlow knew this. As he stepped out from behind the light for the first time, and Natasha got a good look at his burnt and disfigured face she felt even more certain that this would not be over quickly, and in the end she didn't know how much of herself would be left.

TBC... All thoughts, suggestions welcomed, thanks for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so not sure if people are enjoying this story or not, but I have written the next chapter so I thought might as well post it. Please enjoy

Natasha panted through the pain, as Rumlow came towards her grabbing her by the chin and forcing her head up at an uncomfortable angle.

"I know you are going to do everything you can to resist me, and believe me I look forward to breaking you." He said his face breaking out in a large and somewhat disturbing grin. Natasha had to swallow her disgust, knowing that right now making him angry was not the way forward.

"Take her back." He said suddenly as she was pulled from her restraints by two large men, her hands remaining cuffed behind her however. Her legs surprisingly were cut free, and as they pushed her through the doorway, Natasha was thinking about escape. Looking around she saw nothing but stone walls, and a long thin corridor. Limited exits made her think again, as well as the fact that she had no idea where Steve was. There was no way she was going to make a move without him, and right now she had limited options.

Fairly sure that she could take out the two men leading her down the corridor, Natasha only hoped that if she remained cooperative they would say as lax on their escort duties. She was surprised however that Rumlow had under estimated her this way. Some how she suspected that he hadn't. That there was either no way out of this building, or the men were carrying weapons that could have her down at a moments notice. It was then that she realised that they had reached there destination. A lone door at the end of the corridor stood before her now. It was solid metal, with large bolts, both top and bottom, and it looked like it had been built to withstand a nuclear strike. The thought provoked a familiar feeling in her, and yet she couldn't put her finger on why. All Natasha knew was she didn't really want to go into that room. She knew it would be dark inside, probably cold and would be impossible to escape from.

She hesitated leaning back against the hand that rested between her shoulder blades. It pushed harder now as the door was pulled open, and the man in front of her pulled out a gun, scanning the room.

"Inside." The man said as Natasha caught movement out of the corner of her eye. It was low dark and moved like a large cat. It struck the man with the gun in the side, causing him to fly into the door frame. Natasha had no time to think, she made her move dropping to her haunches she swung her leg at the man behind her. Catching him at the back of his knees he fell quickly, the back of his head hitting the cold stone and stunning him long enough for her to jump on top of him. Her knees coming down hard on the man's arms. His replying grunt caused Natasha to smile slightly as she gave him a head butt for good measure.

Turning to look at the man behind her she gave him a wide grin, her lips parting enough to show all her front teeth, and Steve couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Let's get out of here, before they wake up." Steve said grabbing Natasha by the arm pit to pull her up. Her hiss of pain had him letting go quickly.

"It's nothing, come on grab his gun, and check to see of he has the keys to these." Natasha said waving off his concern quickly, knowing that time was of the essence.

Steve checked both men but found no keys, he stood up and placed the gun in his belt, looking quickly around but seeing nothing he took hold of Natasha's shoulder and held her still.

"I've got it." He said grabbing onto Natasha's wrists and pulling hard, the chain in between finally giving way to his superior human strength as Natasha pulled her arms forward and looked at her red but now free wrists.

"Not my usual taste in bracelets, but I guess it will have to do." She said trying to lighten the mood before Steve took off down the corridor slowly, holding the gun at shoulder height as he moved forward.

Steve hadn't seen the full damage to Natasha's arms but he had glimpsed enough to make him angry. He knew if he found these people he was going to make them pay. Just as they came up to the room at the opposite end of the corridor the place was plunged into darkness. Not a single bit of light shone into the long thin stone place they now found themselves in. Natasha and Steve pressed themselves against the wall. Shoulders touching as their backs pressed against the cool concrete.

"You see anything?" Natasha hissed, hoping that Steve's enhanced sight would at least give him some vision.

"Nothing, use your ears." Steve replied, straining into the darkness to here anything. Anything that might suggest they were not alone here, that someone maybe approaching and ready to attack. He could here nothing, not even someone's breathing. He looked to his side, he could still feel Natasha's shoulder up against his own so he knew she was there, but she didn't seem to be breathing.

"Nat, Nat speak to me." Steve said feeling panic creep up his spine before a small breath caressed his neck, making him shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He knew she must be really close to him. He could imagine her pert lips only inches from his skin. Her body pressing into his as she turned to whisper in his ear.

"Natasha's not here Captain."

It took at least five seconds for Steve to register and process what had happened. The hand on his shoulder, and the breath on his neck was not that of the black widow. Somehow this person had managed to creep up on her, render her unconscious and swap places with her without him realising.

Now he could feel cool metal pressed to the side of his head and he froze, he wondered how they had done it. How had they done all of this without a fight. For one horrible moment he wondered if Natasha was in on it somehow, if she had in fact swapped sides. That was until the lights came back on. He looked now as Rumlow peered into his eyes from only inches away. Five men stood around him each pointing a fire arm at him. But the one thing that really made him refrain from trying anything was an old cold Natasha Romanoff held in one man's arms.

"Thought you might need a little demonstration of the power I now have over you. That's why I set up that little obvious escape opportunity. Frankly Cap I was surprised you fell for it. Now I will explain to you what I have done. You see I have implanted a microchip in the base of both your skulls. It gives me limited control over your senses and the ability to render you momentarily unconscious. However the limited control I have over you is nothing to the control I have over her. Where your serum protects you from me gaining full control she does not have such protection." Rumlow said as Steve's face dropped and his heart fell into his feet.

"Rumlow, I should have known." Steve said under his breath as he looked up at the man with utter distain.

"I could have her wake up now, come over here and give me the best blow job of my life if I chose. Would you like to see that Cap?" Rumlow teased as he saw Steve's jaw tighten, and the muscles below his soiled uniform ripple as every muscle in his body prepared to fight. He had also caught Steve's uttered words and he wanted to punish him.

"No." Steve said between clenched teeth as Rumlow held up a remote control and pressed a button and Natasha woke up and began to struggle in the man's arms.

"Put me down." she growled out as the man dropped her unceremoniously on to the floor. If it wasn't for Natasha's quick reflexes she would have landed on her back. As it was she managed to get her feet under her just in time.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded obviously having no recollection of the events leading up to this moment.

"I guess it's time for your demonstration now." Rumlow said hitting another button, as Steve fell to the floor and crumpled into a heap at Rumlow's feet.

"You see I have control now, and there is nothing you can do about it." He said that shit eating grin appearing on his face once more as Natasha made a move to step forward, but was stopped by multiple pairs of hands.

"I wouldn't if I were you, see I can knock you out to. Or make you blind, deaf, or even walk over the edge of a cliff." Rumlow continued as Steve came round and watched as Natasha grabbed hold of her face and blinked a few times, staring at her hands. Her distress evident on her face as Steve struggled to his feet still feeling groggy as he watched Natasha begin to panic.

"I.. I can't see." she stammered out before she looked at Steve and her eyes were nothing but hollow pools.

"Now do you understand you are mine." Rumlow said before returning Natasha's sight and leading them back to the confines of their cell.

"Do as you are told and you will be rewarded, if not then I guess you will have to wait and see." Rumlow said pushing them both into the cell and bolting the door behind them.

It was only moments before Steve was at Natasha's side checking her over in the limited light from under the door. She appeared unharmed, save from the nasty raw burn under her arm pit he had seen earlier. He could tell however that her mental state was far from ok.

"Nat, talk to me." Steve said feeling his own fear start to rise as she remained silent.

"Talk about what, about how he has us, and about how this time we can't get out of it." Natasha said bitterness dripping from her voice as Steve placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged out of it, pulling away from him and retreating against the back wall. Her body slipping down, until her ass hit the concrete below.

"There is a way out of this we just have to come up with a more inventive plan that's all." Steve said keeping his tone light but knowing the spy was unlikely to believe his false positivity.

"I guess, as long as you are willing to risk permanent brain damage we could cut these devises out. Or we could make a play for that remote control, but I am guessing he would stop us before we got within ten feet." Natasha said before becoming quiet.

Steve knew the moment she had thought of something, her entire demeanour changed, even from this distance, and in the darkness he could feel it. They had been working together for so long now, that he had somehow become attuned to her moods. Especially when in battle. He knew she felt the same way, both able to communicate at large distances with a single look, or gesture.

"I could try seducing him." Natasha said, and Steve bulked backwards. He knew he could not outright dismiss the idea, but every fibre of his being felt repulsed at the idea of Rumlow and Natasha in that kind of circumstance.

"He will probably be ready for that one, I mean he knows us, it's likely to fail." Steve said trying to put her off as Natasha stood up and came over to him. Her hand running gently up his arm. The cuff still attached to her wrist bumping against his elbow.

"I know the idea is hard for you to think about, but maybe in time if I play this right he will believe he has broken me. That I would be his willing servant, unable to fight back. Sex and power are one and the same Steve I was taught that a long time ago." Natasha said looking up into his eyes, but barely able to make them out in the darkness.

"Or is it that you simply think Rumlow does not fancy me." Natasha said her finger now reaching his shoulder, tracing the muscle there as Steve took in a deep shuddery breath. His thoughts flashing back to Rumlow's suggestion about Natasha giving him sexual favours, and he knew he could not claim Rumlow's indifference towards her.

"No I am sure he finds you attractive, but I am also sure that with that implant in he could control you in an instant, and then god knows what he would do to you." Steve said trying to ignore her finger lightly brushing his neck as she sighed and dropped her hand.

"I know you're right." She said going back over to sit on the floor. This time Steve went with Natasha, dropping down next to her as he bumped his shoulder against her own.

"There will be an opportunity, we just have to be patient." Steve said trying desperately to believe his own words, and hoping in turn, Natasha would believe them to.

They must have both fallen asleep, because they both jolted awake at the same time as the door was opened, flooding their cell with bright white light.

"Come with us." One of the men said. Natasha and Steve looked at one another, their first reaction was not to comply. To fight and resist, but the the other man raised a remote control and they found themselves standing. It was uncontrollable, and even though Steve could feel his muscles fighting he had limited control over his legs. Natasha was standing stock sill and her hands were limp at her sides.

"Now are you coming or do I have to force you." the man said as he pushed another button and Natasha almost collapsed straight into Steve. He held her up gently by her arm, aware of her injury as she quickly righted herself under her own power.

"Ok we're coming." Natasha bit out as she and Steve moved forward together.

They were led down the corridor and this time around the corner, away from the room where Natasha had first been held. Coming to another door it was pushed open and they were manoeuvred inside. This time there were two chairs, nothing else. No light save for the regular one on the ceiling, and four bare walls.

"Sit." One of the men commanded, giving Steve a shove in the back for good measure, but they already knew there was no point resisting right now.

Sitting in the chairs they looked at one another, as the door was closed an they were left alone. It was then a high pitched whistle filled the room, and both Avengers went to cover their ears. Finding that they couldn't move their arms. Steve looked down but saw no restraints holding him, his brain was just not getting the signal to his hands.

The noise was almost unbearable, making Natasha grind her teeth and tighten every muscle in her body. She had heard about this kind of torture, but had never used it herself. She knew the pitch of the whistle was set at such as decibel to be most uncomfortable to the human ear.

"Steve can you move." she hissed out trying to mentally block the sound but finding it almost impossible.

"Almost." he shouted back above the noise as he felt the devices hold on him weaken as he fought it.

"Just before Steve managed to get free the noise stopped and they were plunged back into total darkness.

"Shit I think I am blind again." Natasha said trying not to panic this time and finding that she could move she reached out for Steve's hand. It was kind of funny, even now that he had done exactly the same. Reaching for her hand as she did his. Meeting half way across the gap between their chairs. Steve gave a small squeeze silently asking if she was ok.

"I don't think we are blind, I can see a little bit. Look there is a tiny crack of light coming from the doorway." Steve said as Natasha turned towards it and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What next?" She asked knowing that Steve would not have the answer but needing to fill the silence.

"I don't know, but it feels like he is trying to punish us mentally, maybe sensory deprivation, or overload?" Steve replied as they sat there in the darkness awaiting whatever Rumlow had planned for them next.

TBC... comments much appreciated, thank you for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was sure she was talking, she could feel her mouth moving, and her tongue patting against the roof of her mouth as she spoke. Yet she could not here anything. Being so dark in the room as well she couldn't tell if Steve could here her either. This was like falling into a pit of hell. No sight, no hearing, and she couldn't even sense if Steve was ok. The only connection she had with him was his firm grip on her left hand. For a moment she considered getting up, trying to position herself so she could do so, and continue to hold on to Steve's hand. As she was about to gain leverage, she felt Steve's fingers close almost painfully around her own, and his arm shake up and down. It was a clear warning for her not to attempt to move. Freezing suddenly and realising that Steve was right, Natasha relaxed back into her chair and Steve loosened his grip on her hand.

Closing her eyes, for they were useless at the moment Natasha retreated into herself, she had been taught all about resisting torture techniques and yet she hadn't yet applied one of them. Knowing her own mind was not exactly a safe haven, Natasha went there anyway, attempting to recall what she should be doing in this situation. A feeling gnawed at the pit of her stomach as she did so, like doing this was wrong on some basic level. When Steve gave her hand a double squeeze she knew why retreating into herself was wrong, she was no longer alone. She had left Steve wondering if she was ok. Probably scared him as she couldn't hear if he was calling her name. Some of the panic returned, as she opened her eyes and still only saw darkness, and a soundless world.

Quickly remembering that Steve had squeezed her hand she gave him a quick double squeeze back, their own special code for ok in the field where conversation was not possible.

She felt him draw a circle with a dot in the middle, and she racked her brain for what that sign meant. It had been a long time since they had gone through this, and even working together for as long as they had, they had never been in a situation where she couldn't see Steve's eyes. She could read a thousand words in one of his looks. She could tell when he had an idea, when he was worried, happy, sad or even when she thought she wasn't looking, desire. She was after all a trained spy, and it what she did, but for some reason, reading Steve was like reading the pages of her favourite novel. She didn't even have to read every word to know exactly what was going on.

Finally realising that Steve was trying to tell her to stay still, she gave him a double squeeze back and felt his hand relax. It was also obvious that either Steve could not hear either or he realised that she defiantly couldn't hear him. The idea that they were both going through the same ordeal somehow made Natasha feel a bit better. Not letting go of Steve's hand she found her self caressing his palm with her thumb, it was not a prearranged signal it was just something she had started without thinking about it. She hoped it was bringing him as much comfort as it was her.

Natasha's thumb was a nice distraction as it stroked at the palm of his right hand, Steve was lost for a moment on the soft feeling of her thumb caressing his flesh, and a slight tightening in his chest as he thought about her sitting only feet away and being unable to see or hear her. He knew she had been though training to combat situations just like this one, but he had not. Everything in his body was telling him to protect her, and yet he was the one who was really out of his comfort zone.

Slowly he realised that he was starting to be able to hear again. There were the sounds of dripping water somewhere outside the room, and Natasha's breathing deep and even next to him. His own shallow breaths betrayed his discomfort on having no idea what was going on, but the rest of the room was silent.

"Nat, can you here me yet." Steve said as he awaited a reply, but all he got was more thumb stroking on his hand. Wondering if he should try and stand up, hoping that he would at least get a reaction, that something would happen, Steve was stopped cold when the lights came back on and he found himself staring directly at Natasha, who was looking right back at him.

He was about to say something, he didn't know what but he felt like he should explain himself somehow, but then the door opened and Rumlow walked in with two men, pushing a tray of instruments.

"Now that you understand the rules we are going to begin." Rumlow said lowing his mask and replacing his burnt face with the now more familiar view of his Crossbones mask. Natasha shuddered slightly, pulling her hand sharply away from Steve's as her hearing came back fully as Rumlow spoke.

Steve glanced at her, but Natasha choose to ignore him, knowing that he was wondering why she had pulled away from him. Right now it was the least of their worries as Rumlow came towards them holding a pair of crocodile clips. Pointing towards Steve, one of the men with him came forward with a knife, slicing Steve's uniform from shoulder to hip, in a diagonal line across his chest. A small welt of blood appeared over his left pectoral where the knife had cut in slightly, yet Steve offered not a breath of complaint.

"Now this may pinch a little." Rumlow said attaching one of the clips to Steve's skin just on his ribs. Steve once again didn't react to the mild pain he must have been feeling, but when the man came forward to cut away Natasha's uniform she could see his hands clutch at the arms of the chair, and his jaw clench.

Natasha had no reservations herself to having her uniform ripped open. She had been bare in a room full of men on more than one occasion, but somehow having Steve see her like this made her blush slightly. She dared not look at him, as the crocodile clip pinched into the skin on her left side at her ribs, and she held back the wince as the teeth bit in.

"Now this is simple if you do as I say you don't get shocked, if you do not then well, I will show you." Rumlow said then, whisking Natasha's thoughts away from Steve seeing her in her bra, to holding onto a scream as a shock ripped through her body and made her muscles quake.

"That was on the low setting, now remember, if even one of you does not comply, you both get shocked." Rumlow said his voice sounding smug under his mask, and Natasha was glad she couldn't see him grinning this time.

"Now Captain, how many people knew about your mission to Atlanta, besides the strike team that came with you?" Rumlow asked as Steve looked over to Natasha who shook her head, warning him not to say anything. Their last hope of rescue would be if Falcon or Tony managed to find out where they were and launch an attack. If somehow Rumlow got hold of both of them no one else would even be looking.

"Don't want to answer that ok." Rumlow said almost sounding happy about it as he turned the dial on his machine and Steve clenched up with the pain that shot through his muscles. He could not look at Natasha, knowing he had caused her pain, but he did take some solace knowing she had been encouraging him not to answer.

"Ok Romanoff, what is the location of the new Avengers training centre?" He asked almost looking pleased with himself as she shook her head, her eyes looking at the floor as Rumlow turned the dial again. This time however she had to bite back the cry that was forced from her quaking body. The shock was stronger this time, and she could here Steve panting for breath as the current subsided.

"Now maybe you will answer, you see as well as making you unconscious, I can keep you awake as well. So your body cannot pass out when in too much pain. I can make you feel everything, every pick, every stab, every burn." he growled as Steve tipped his face up and looked him directly in the eyes.

"We will die before telling you anything, you forget we swore an oath to protect this country, and this world, one we intend to keep, unlike you." Steve said, his voice low and dark, before a loud cry was ripped from his chest as Rumlow turned the dial and shocked them full blast. Steve was barely able to lift his head when the shock finished, but as he did so he almost fell of his chair trying to get to Natasha who had slumped forward and had blood running from her mouth.

"That's what happens when you disobey me. You maybe able to take that kind of pain, but what about her?" Rumlow said as Steve climbed back in his chair before Rumlow gave them another shock. To his never ending relief Natasha raised her head, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth to remove the blood.

"I can take whatever you have to give." she hissed out, but Steve knew she couldn't, no matter what she said. There were not many times he could read what Natasha was thinking, not unless she let him, but now after all that had been done to them, her walls were cracking. He could see the pain in her eyes, and the fear, and yet she was still sitting upright in her chair, holding her chin up defiantly at Rumlow who was staring straight at her. Steve admired her more in that one moment than any other before it. Even when they had been battling alien's in New York, or taking down SHIELD. This meant she had truly crossed over, willing to give her life for a country that had tried to kill her, and for a world that had offered her little in the way of gratitude for saving it.

"I think you are lying." Rumlow said then, breaking Steve out of his thoughts as Rumlow dropped the dial and came towards them. I think you both have a breaking point, and I am going to enjoy every second in getting there. Take them back, don't let them sleep."

With that they were both pulled from their chairs, legs shaking and heads spinning and marched back to their room. This time the light was left on, and they could finally see what the room looked like. It was sparse, four walls and one door. There was a bucket in the corner, which neither of them chose to speak about, but they both knew they would have to use it at some point. Having no choice but to either stand or sit down, Natasha slipped down the wall and pulled her uniform together as much as she could. It wasn't really because she was ashamed, but more that the room was freezing. She could see her breath as she exhaled, and pulling her knees up to her chin she made herself as small as possible trying to conserve body heat. She watched as Steve looked everywhere but at her, his obvious discomfort making her smile slightly.

"Come sit down, we need to consolidate body heat." Natasha said as Steve looked at her for the first time and relaxed. When he saw her covering herself up, he thought she had been embarrassed about the state of her undress. Hoping to afford her privacy he had forced himself not to look at the expanse of creamy skin that had been revealed to him. Or the way her breasts rose in twin mounds barely contained by her black lace bra.

"Ok good plan." Steve managed as she slid down the wall beside her, so close that their shoulders bumped and thighs touched. The contact was certainly heating Steve up faster than it probably should. This was not the time for thinking about things like that. Yet the thoughts rose unbidden in his mind as her fine muscular thigh pressed against his, her hip also pressing against him, along with her arm. Her hand reached out and found his resting on his lap. The contact made him jump and for a second he thought she had been reaching for something else.

The something else gave a little twitch in his pants as her fingers bushed it before sweeping his hand up and onto their side by side thighs.

"We are going to get out of this Steve, I know we are, Rumlow wants revenge. He is more interested in making us pay than killing us. For him that would be too easy, this makes him vulnerable, we have to push him, push him until he gets angry enough to make a mistake." Natasha's voice was barely above a whisper now, fearing that they might have listening devises in the room, although she had scanned the place and had seen nothing, she couldn't rule anything out.

"Make him loose control first, until he is consumed by his revenge. Feelings are every humans downfall. Play on one hard enough and that person will break, that is why they taught me not to have feelings, to bury them deep, you can't hurt what you can't destroy." Natasha said her hand now clenching his harder than before.

Steve was hovering somewhere between sadness and pride as she shared this little piece of her past with him. He was sad for her as she had probably never laughed, cried or loved as a child and as a young woman not a single shred of joy would have been in her life. He was however equally proud that she now trusted him with this information, and maybe was also in a round about way, telling him she now had feelings, ones that could hurt her.

"I don't think getting him to loose control will be too hard, especially on today's performance." Steve said as he froze stock still as Natasha threw her leg over his and climbed up on his lap. Pressing her chest against his own. Her strip of bare flesh pressing against his own, as his heart pounded inside his chest, as her head rested on his right shoulder and her arms came around his torso. She scooted as close as she could get without actually climbing inside his uniform.

"Cold." she stated simply as Steve finally unfroze as he felt her body shaking against his own. He was not cold himself, but his tolerance for extreme temperature was far higher than that of a regular human, plus her nearness was causing his body to flush all over with heat. Wrapping his arms around her back and feeling her sigh into him, Steve was doing is best to control his lower regions. Going over baseball scores in his head, thinking about HYDRA, Bucky, anything that made him angry or sad seemed to work the best.

"So tired, but I can't sleep." Natasha whispered into his neck and Steve froze again. His hands landing on her shoulders as she wiggled slightly to get more comfortable and he gritted his teeth.

"Please don't." He hissed out as he finally lost the war with his body and he felt himself grow and press against the inside of her thigh. There was no way she wasn't noticing that, and Steve felt unbelievably ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not." Natasha said pulling back so she could look him in the eye briefly before settling back down on his shoulder and turning her nose into his neck.

"I can't help it, its not very gentlemanly. I'm sorry" Steve replied finally giving in and placing his hands back on her back and rubbing them up and down to create warmth in her still shivering body.

"Tell me a story." she asked then and Steve turned so he could look at her, but she was so close that her face was kind of blurry, and here eyes looked unnaturally big.

"What kind of story?" He asked thinking this maybe a good distraction as the heat of her core bled through her suit and made his cock twitch in response.

"Something funny, maybe something from when you were a child." Natasha said and Steve realised that she would have no happy memories from that time. He was more than willing to oblige and had the perfect story.

"So there was one time when Bucky and I went down to the river..." He began as Natasha allowed herself to relax against him once more, trying her best to ignore the throbbing from between her thighs and listen to his voice. She knew her new found feelings were going to be something that could get her killed.

TBC ….. Comments all welcomed, including prompts to update thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this one is kind of short but its getting pretty late here and unfortunately I still require sleep, although I am working to shake that nasty habit.

The constant cold was one thing, the pangs of hunger another, but the inability to sleep was driving them both crazy. It had felt like they hadn't slept in weeks, but in truth they had no idea how long they had been imprisoned. They had no concept of time down in their little tomb. No night or day, just hours of brightness, that was then swapped for days of dark. Then just when they had become accustomed to being unable to see, the lights would come back on, hurting their eyes and forcing them to look at one another.

It wasn't that they were growing tired of being together, but being kept awake, forced to spend every moment close to one another for warmth, even the little things were grating on them. Steve was having a hard time not thinking about kissing her, about slamming Natasha down on the floor and taking her with or without her permission. An impulse that seemed abhorrent to him, and yet it crossed his mind frequently. Then he would be overcome with anger when she would snap at him for doing nothing and he would have to resist the urge to hit her. Now with his mind and body weakened the impulse was getting harder to resist. He had snapped at her more than once, after the lights had come back on. She had inspected their room again. Looking for surveillance devices, weaknesses, or even a possible escape route. As on the five times before she came up empty handed and Steve looked at her as she paced and scowled.

"Well what did you expect, its not like anything has changed since the last time." Steve snapped and he could see Natasha harden her face before she turned from him and stared at nothing except blank wall.

"At least I'm trying, which is more than what you're doing." She hissed back, her voice was soft, low and almost too quite to here, but Steve was in possession of excellent hearing, and his senses had become unusually heightened towards her. Steve also knew she knew this too, and suspected she had done this on purpose just to get a rise from him.

"I am doing what I can do to stay alive, and right now conserving energy, and keeping my mind clear is the best way to do that. We have no idea when Rumlow will come back for us, and when he does we have to make it count." Steve said, his voice loosing its hardness as he spoke and he saw her shoulders slump slightly.

"I know." was all she said as Natasha straightened herself up and walked back over to him, her body coming to rest beside his once more, before she pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them.

"I'm sorry, I just. I'm used to having little sleep, to go days running on adrenaline, but that's on a mission, where you have no choice, where there so much to do you don't even miss it. Now I can't do anything. I feel like a caged animal, with nothing to do but prowl around my cage and be watched by people for their own amusement." Natasha said as Steve turned his body towards her slightly and rested his hand on her knee.

"I feel the same, but we have to fight this, we have a plan, we just need to be patient." Steve said as the door was opened and a single guard walked in. placing two bottles of water in front of them and a single bread roll. It was the first time they had seen food and both of them were so hungry.

"You have it." Steve said swiping up his water, but leaving the roll alone.

"No you need it more, your more likely to be able to overpower his mind control device." Natasha said picking up the roll and offering it to Steve. It was so hard for him not to just take it and stuff it all in his mouth at once. Taking the roll he examined it, it looked fine, soft no mould. It didn't smell fresh, but it was already making his mouth water. Steve quickly realised that this was another test, and maybe Natasha hadn't been so wrong after all in assuming they were being watched.

"Here we can share." Steve said as he tore the roll in half and handed her one of the broken slices. Natasha took it with a small smile on her face, putting the bread up to her mouth she quickly felt herself being thrown forwards as the door behind her flew open and two guards walked in carrying red hot poker sticks. They jabbed Natasha in the back making her hiss as pain shot through her spine, and she dropped to her knees before she could stop herself. They then advanced on Steve who was more than ready to do battle with them, except his muscles suddenly froze for a moment, and the poker landed right on his left pectoral. It burnt, the pain searing across his chest as the poker was more firmly applied. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and finally Steve's muted scream as the poker burnt a hole almost down to his bone.

Natasha was stuck on the floor, her legs unresponsive as she tried to aid Steve. Her cries not having any effect on the men as they in turn poked Steve's exposed flesh with the pokers. Finally feeling her body cooperate Natasha launched herself at one of the men, holding his head in a vice like grip between her thighs. Refusing to let go even as the man pressed the poker into the side of her hip. She thought; as the pain shot through her that at least they weren't hurting Steve any more.

Finally Natasha had to relent her hold as the second man pressed his poker into her ribs and she dropped to the floor. Moving away quickly and drew along side Steve.

"Not her face, I like her pretty." The voice made Natasha shudder involuntarily, holding her ground however she stood next to a slightly bent over Steve who was holding onto his chest.

"I guess the lesson is over for today anyway, I hope tomorrow we will not need to repeat it." Rumlow said as Natasha glared at him, as Steve finally raised his eyes and squared his shoulders.

"You will kill us you know, before you can get anything you want." Steve said trying to get a rise from the man in front of them but only a flicker of a smile came across his face.

"If that's what's written, then that's what's written." He said with a slightly cryptic grin as Natasha virtually shook with anger as this man's obvious joy in their suffering.

"Now back to your lessons, I won't have to repeat myself will I? Say no sir Natasha." Rumlow said as Natasha could feel her mouth move without her commanding it to. The words fell from her lips unbidden and hollow to her ears, as Rumlow made Steve do the same. His no sir coming out like a true solider to a commanding officer. Natasha supposed it had been ingrained on his subconscious after years in the army to respond in this way. It still made her shake with rage at Steve saying it now. Forced and hard, to a man neither of them respected or had any intention of obeying.

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow." Rumlow said the door closing and leaving them alone once more.

It took Natasha only a second to get to Steve, pull back his shirt and inspect the wound.

"We have to clean this out or it will get infected." She said reaching out for one of the discarded water bottles and first offering Steve and drink, then carefully rinsing out his burn with some of the rest. Saving a quarter of the drink for later, Natasha looked at the wound again, knowing it was bad she yanked off what was left of her torn sleeve and made a pad out of it.

"Natasha don't you're going to freeze." Steve said looking at her naked arm and for the first time only feeling worry and not sexual frustration. He didn't know whether it was because he was hurt, or if he was simply moving past that stage into plain old concern.

"It's ok I have you to keep me warm." Natasha smiled at him, and with those few words it was back, and Steve had to fight down a blush as she pressed the pad to his wound and then went about ripping his own sleeve off to tie the pad into place.

"Here drink more water." Natasha said offering him the second bottle which he quickly pushed away.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't think they like us sharing." Steve said with a small smile, as Natasha realised what she was about to do.

"Good point I don't think my uniform can take much more abuse." Natasha said trying to make light of her own injuries by showing him the medium size hole at her hip, and the larger one in the back. Her skin looked raw underneath, but not much worse than a sunburn. Her uniform however was half gone, and her sleeve was also now missing.

"Do you think that's his plan, get us naked by strategically burning pieces off one at a time." Steve said in an attempt to lighten the mood as Natasha drank from her water bottle and gave him a small grin.

"Let's not give him any idea's a." She replied looking around, now certain they were at least being watched.

"Well at least we will know when tomorrow arrives, Rumlow will be back." Natasha continued, as Steve sat back gingerly against the wall and stretched out his legs.

"Yeah on which day on what week, in who knows what month." Steve replied, anger tinting his voice as he spoke. His eyes closing but sleep was still unobtainable. He felt Natasha slid down beside him, her warm body pressed against the length of his own and he allowed himself to relax slightly. He knew things could be worse, that he could be in this alone.

"You think they are looking for us yet?" Natasha asked her voice barely above a whisper as Steve lent towards her, his lips brushing against her neck slightly as he whispered in her ear. Natasha held on to the shiver that threatened to crawl down her spine at the simple contact as Steve spoke.

"I bet they have been looking for days, Tony will find us, he is a genius remember." Steve said before wrapping his arm around her small frame and pulling her close. Natasha's familiar warmth covering his body now as she wrapped one hand around his waste, the other tucked into his arm pit, and lay her head on his chest.

It was so simple, there was no pretence or agenda, they simply felt better when they were touching. If this had been any other time they might have been awkward about it. Natasha would have made some kind of flirty joke about it, and Steve would have blushed and apologised. Now her beating heart against his chest was one of the things keeping him going.

Natasha rested her ear against his heart, listening to its slow rhythmical thud as she traced lines across his bare stomach with her finger. Her hand slipping under the rip in his uniform and holding on to his bare flesh at his side. It wasn't so much sexual as it was comforting, but Natasha couldn't help but notice the heat low in her belly as she crossed his hard abs once more before settling her hand at his side and rubbing random patterns against his skin there. It wasn't like Natasha hadn't recognised the attraction between them, she had simply chosen to ignore it. Knowing that not only would it be awkward because they worked together, but also knowing that Steve deserved much better. Here in this small corner of the universe it was becoming harder and harder to justify the reasons she had repeated in her head over and over, to keep herself from getting to close.

"Natasha your my friend right." Steve asked suddenly as Natasha stopped her hands exploration of his side and she nodded.

"That's what you asked for right." she replied as Steve let out a long slow breath and wrapped his hand more tightly around her body.

"Good because I think we are going to need each other to get through this, and after you can't pull away from me, bury this and hopes it goes away." Steve said his voice deadly serious now and Natasha felt her own body stiffen.

"If we make it out of here." she said

"We will." He replied quickly looking down at her now and lifting her head with a finger under her chin.

"You have to promise me we will deal with all of this together, and I mean all of it." Steve reiterated as Natasha's expression hardened.

"I have managed to live my life by putting things that happened in the past away deep inside, locked in a box never to be opened. I have done very well with that technique, I've survive, grown as a person, and been able to go on living with what I have gone through." Natasha said her moment of truth falling on Steve like a tone of bricks. Making his chest feel tight and his eyes grow moist with unshed tears. He knew a little about her past, but she was a very secretive person. What he did know had made him sad and angry and now as he looked at her he still felt the same, although he knew she would reject his pity he couldn't help himself.

"Well this time your not alone you have me, I don't want to live out this in my nightmares, like I know you do to." Steve said with a poignant look as Natasha dropped her eyes from his before he made her look at him again as he spoke softly to her.

"Even you have to know the difference between getting by and living."

TBC... thank you to all those who have commented and left kudos for this story it always inspires me to write, even late into the night when I have work tomorrow. Thank you for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back dear readers, please enjoy this latest instalment.

Natasha thought about what Steve had said. Had she been merely getting by, not really living her life at all. A shiver ran through her body then, and she could have sworn it was getting colder in their cell. She had been cold for so long though she couldn't remember what it was like to be warm at this point. Her fingers felt tingly and her toes were nothing but a long forgotten memory, allowing her hands to pass around Steve's waist she wrapped herself more tightly against him as his breath hitched slightly as her cheek connected with his wound.

"Sorry." She murmured as she adjusted herself once more, closing her eyes Natasha preyed for sleep, but she knew none would come, her mind kept awake by artificial means, not allowing her a single moment of rest, it was all she could do not to remember what had happened to her in the past. About situations similar to this one, about the times she had been taken before, but more disturbing were the memories of when she had been on the other side of the cell door. When she had been the one doing the breaking. She would have shuddered if she hadn't already been shaking with the cold; at least Steve didn't notice anything. She thought as she took a glance up at his face, but at that moment the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness once more. This time Natasha was grateful. The cover of darkness seemed to offer some sort of anonymity not just from the people holding them captive, but also from Steve.

She knew it was natural to feel closer to a person when you are sharing the same suffering, the same struggle to survive, but her feelings ran far deeper than that. She had known for quite some time that Steve was more than that of a simple friend to her. Now here lying wrapped around his body and shaking against his hard muscles and unable to stop herself from holding him tighter, she knew those feelings, the ones she had kept hidden for so long were going to get her killed.

Steve was almost in heaven, he was lying with the woman of his fantasy's wrapped around his body, half naked, and pressing herself more tightly against him with ever quiver of her ice cold body. He could no longer feel the cold hard ground below him, or feel the stinging burn on his chest. No there was only her and him alone in the darkness. It was then Steve's eyes snapped open and he realised that for a minute there he had fallen asleep. He could feel the drowsiness ebb from his body as he grew excited over this new semblance of control. He turned his head towards Natasha, and noticed that her eyes were open, but she was looking at the doorway. Her gaze unwavering as her green eyes stared at nothing at all, and yet seemed to be full of a thousand thoughts. It was in that instant that Steve decided not to tell her that he had managed to sleep. Mainly because he couldn't be sure if they were listening, and also because he didn't want to give her false hope. He needed to test his control first, when he knew Natasha was going to be out of harms way. He knew he would never forgive himself for causing her pain, even the incident with the electric shocks was still playing on his mind, and she had told him to do it. Taking another glance down at her face he could see by the tiny strip of light that she had still not closed her eyes. He wondered for a second what haunted her, what made her keep herself staring at that door, rather than face the darkness inside her own mind.

It felt like days and moments all rolled into one, as the door was finally opened and Rumlow stepped inside their cell. The lights however remained off as he instructed them to their feet. Both avengers did so, although they were both now far slower to stand than on the day they arrived here. Starved and cold Steve could feel his strength fade with each passing day. He had no idea how Natasha was even standing right now. She had no super serum to keep her going, only her cast iron will, and again he admired her for her resistance.

"Follow me please." Rumlow said as Steve and Natasha followed obediently. There was no point in not doing what he asked, not unless they wanted further pain. Steve gave Natasha a warning glance as she saw her eyeing up one of the guards guns, and she quickly snapped her eyes at Rumlow's back before continuing their march down the corridor.

They were finally led to a room, this one had to metal tables in it. The black fabric straps fell off the edge of the tables and were obviously meant for restraint.

"Now Nat, please tie Steve here to the table on the left." Rumlow instructed, and Natasha folded her arms and planted her feet firmly on the floor.

"Yeah not going to be happening Rumlow." Natasha said before Steve willingly climbed on the bed and lay down.

"Please Natasha, I'll be fine." Steve said begging her with his eyes, as she looked back at him, his heart breaking as she looked at him. Unshed tears pulling at the corners of her eyes. Ones she quickly blinked back as she walked over to him and strapped him down.

"Good girl." Runlow cooed and Steve almost cringed when he saw Natasha stiffen. Steve knew what was coming next, he saw it long before Rumlow did, and Steve was amazed at how good she really was. Her left leg had come up in a round house kick to the side of Rumlow's head, almost before the last syllable had left his mouth. The men that came at her were put down by crashing their heads together as Natasha stepped out of the way. Planted a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing with all she had left. The guards crumpled to the floor. Blood oozing from their head wounds, they had in fact inflicted on each other. This had however given Rumlow chance to recover and he was now rounding on Natasha as she circled trying to get to Steve and untie him.

"I guess I under estimated you again, when they trained you, they really did a good job. No sleep, no food, and you still bested all three of us in a single second. If you were fully fit I assume we would all be dead right now." Rumlow said stopping to block Natasha's path to Steve as she sneered at him.

"You assume correct, and also be aware there is still time for that." Natasha snarled at him before Rumlow placed a hand in his pocket and Natasha suddenly froze. Her eyes dead pan staring at the wall behind Steve, her hands falling limp at her sides, and her reply dying on her lips.

"I can see now that this one needs a lot more work. You on the other hand, I think you are softened up nicely." Rumlow turned to Steve, the smile that lingered on his face made Steve's stomach drop into his shoes.

"Don't touch her, if you touch her when she is like that, what kind of a man does that make you. What kind of a human?" Steve tried to reason with him, but Rumlow still hadn't lost that sadistic smile, and as his face turned back to Steve, for the first time he saw true hatred in the man's eyes.

"The same kind who can blow a building up full of people and leave them to burn." Contempt dripped from his voice, as he moved Natasha to the centre of the room, and peeled off what remained of the top half of her suit.

"Umm the Captain doesn't like that, I wonder what else he wouldn't enjoy." Rumlow said as he placed his hands over the cups of Natasha's bra and gave her breasts a squeeze.

"Enough!" Steve yelled as Rumlow removed his hands and placed them in the air.

"Ok Cap I'm sorry, it's no fun when she is like this anyway." Rumlow said poking Natasha in the face as the redhead tipped slightly to her right, but gave no other reaction.

"Hold on." Rumlow continued, as his guards began to come around, both clutching at their heads.

"Finally have a nice nap. Get out." Rumlow hissed and Steve tried to suppress a smile. Rumlow was starting to show cracks, his anger bleeding through his calm demeanour, and now sending away his guards, meant he was getting far to comfortable with the level of control he had over them.

Walking over to Steve now as his guards exited he picked up a long sward, it was like a Katana in appearance and looked wickedly sharp. Rumlow placed it against Steve's throat and them woke up Natasha.

"Coward." Was the first thing out of her mouth. She didn't seem to acknowledged her lack of apparel, or the fact that the guards were missing. Steve knew she had noticed everything though. He could see it in her eyes. The way they shifted from him, to Rumlow, then a quick look at the walls beside them. Her face remained passive however, her hands stiff at her sides, her legs spread ever so slightly.

"Maybe, but I won't be under estimating you again." Rumlow replied as he pressed the blade even closer to Steve's neck, close enough that he felt the bite of it's blade and felt the warm trickle of his own blood.

"Now if you don't do exactly what I say, I will make sure Steve here suffers." Rumlow said enjoying his victory as what Steve could only describe as panic flashed across Natasha's face before it was replaced with her usual stoic look.

"You think I really care what happens to him, that my main objective isn't just getting myself out of here, about taking any opportunity I can to kill you." Natasha said her words sounding icy, and all to believable to Steve's ears.

"I might have believed you once, but not any more,you have grown weak, you allow the feelings for your team mates to stop you making the correct decisions. No, you have started to compromise Natalia Alianovna Romanova, the black widow is dead."

The words hit Natasha like a punch in the stomach; was the black widow gone, and now all that was left was her old self, the layers peeled away over time, until she was good and pure again.

"No she never died, she only went for a long sleep, saving her energy until she was needed once more." Natasha said her voice almost too cool, too calculated, and even Steve had to suppress a shudder.

"You go ahead and kill him, whilst your doing it, I will take that remote off you, and kill you with it. You won't be able to stop me, unless you forget about killing him, and if you do that, and try to kill me instead, then I am sure the Captain will be off that bed quicker than you can blink, and hey your still dead. Either way this goes down, your not in control here. I am." Natasha said with a small grin and Steve wasn't sure whether to admire her cunning, or fear that Rumlow may try to kill him anyway and take a chance.

"I guess the lessons will need to be repeated until you can learn who is in control." Rumlow said removing his sward from Steve's neck and putting Natasha to sleep again. This time he picked her up and carried her over to the other metal table and strapped her down before waking her up again. This time Natasha remained silent.

It was only a moment before she felt the burning sensation from beneath her. The table below her body was becoming unbearably hot. Attempting to arch her back, roll over and stay as far away from the surface as possible, she let out a little gasp of pain as her elbow connected with the now red hot surface.

Steve looked at her now, his eyes wide and his arms and legs straining that the restraints, only just realising what was going on. He felt his chest tightening, as his breath caught in his throat at her muttered gasps.

"What do you think this will achieve, your going to kill her you know, and if you do that you will never get anything from either of us, we will just be gone." Steve said in a desperate measure to stop Rumlow but it had no effect. The man continued to stare at Natasha who was constantly moving to stop herself burning against the red hot table.

Natasha felt like her blood was boiling, and her insides were cooking. Never had she longed for the cold of their cell, to feel the shivers running through her body once more, anything but this burning heat.

"Oh god." the words fell from her lips before she could control them, her body scumming before her mind as her heart pounded in her ears and sweat rolled off her body.

"Tell me Captain, tell me now, who knew about the mission?" Rumlow asked as Steve could see the sweat run off Natasha's forehead and almost hiss as the droplets splashed onto the table below her.

"Tell me, Tell me before her brain is gone and all that is left is the shell." Rumlow reinforced as another plea to god fell from her lips and Steve almost screamed Tony's name.

"Stark, Stark knew where we were going, he is probably already looking for us." Steve said in a blind panic now as Rumlow made no move to turn off the heat.

"Is that it, only Stark?" Rumlow questioned harshly as Steve nodded his head vigorously, unable to form words now as Natasha's body finally slumped against the hot metal, her body giving up as her head slowly turned towards his and her sweat rolled into her eyes and mingling with what Steve thought could be tears.

"Ok I believe you." Rumlow said finally turning off the heat and looking unbearably pleased with himself.

Walking towards Steve he untied him, and as soon as he was free he was by Natasha's side. The table still warm, and Steve could only have imagined how hot it would have been before.

"Take them back." Rumlow called and immediately the two guards come back inside the room.

Natasha was finding it difficult to stand. Her head was swimming and her vision was blurred. All her muscles felt like lead weights and as she leaned on Steve she felt him lift her into his arms. She did not protest, which in its self worried them both, for different reasons.

Getting back to their cell, Steve carefully lay Natasha on the cool floor, her eyes shifted around the still dark quarters but did not seem to focus on anything. Steve was seriously worried about her, but he could do nothing for her, accept keep her cool. Allowing his hand to run though the sweaty tendrils of her hair that framed her face, he was now starting to worry that if she cooled down too fast she may catch hypothermia. Lifting her on to his lap, her allowed her legs to drape across his sideways, cradling her shoulder to his chest, while her head rested limply against his own shoulder.

After what felt like hours he finally felt Natasha start to shift and become restless, searching for a more comfortable position, her nose bumped his, and Steve froze under her, every fibre of his being wanting him to turn his head ever so slightly and kiss her.

"Why did you tell him?" Natasha's voice was controlled, just bordering on hard, and Steve quickly snapped out of his reprieve.

"He was going to kill you, and I figured Stark could take care of himself." Steve said trying to make light of the situation, but he knew how slippery this slope was. Rumlow had made him talk, and now the cards were stacked in his favour again.

"You should have let him." Natasha said her voice still cold, but she remained in his lap, her hands clutching at him like vice grips on his torn uniform.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't let him do that." Steve replied hoping she would change the subject but he was having no such luck.

"Why, you have to know he is going to use that against you, that you haven't saved me you have just killed us both." her voice grew soft, almost like she was accepting her death, right then and there.

"At least we're not dead yet, we still have a chance of getting out of this, I won't watch you die for nothing." Steve said his voice becoming frustrated, at her own disregard for her own life.

"You have to, you can't tell him anything else, don't put any more lives in danger just to save me." Natasha said gripping his shoulder hard now and he could feel her eye boring into his own, even though he could barely make out the shape of her face in the dimness of the room.

"I don't want you to die either, and I know I shouldn't let our relationship effect me, that I should push it to one side to make sure I don't put anyone else in jeopardy, but I can't help it. You're important to me Nat, really important, and whether Rumlow is hurting you, or if it is anyone else I can't simply shut that off and ignore it." Steve said finally grateful for the darkness as his cheeks burned with his words. He felt her grip loosen as she sat up slightly and was now looking at him. He could make out the contours of her face, the whites of her eyes and the subtle line of her lips as she ran her tongue over them slowly. It made Steve's heart pound in his chest as both of her hands came and landed on his chest. The fingers spread out to cover as much of his torso as they could. She applied light pressure as she needed the muscles below.

"You are important to me to." She said finally, allowing herself to lean forward and capture his lips with her own.

It took Steve a second to register what was going on, and quickly before this could turn into a repeat of the kiss they shared on an escalator months ago, he began to kiss her back. One hand going to the back of her head, and the other landing on her bare waist. It was until now he had forgotten that she was only half dressed. Now it all came crashing back to him, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and moaned as she granted him entrance.

Natasha's hands had remained on his chest, she had no intended for the kiss to go this far, a simple peck on the lips had been her initial intention, and yet she had succumbed all to quickly to his pressing lips, and eager hands. Her body screamed for it, and her mind raced to find a suitable excuse to run. Her body for the moment was winning, but as Steve's hand ran down her spine and cupped her ass Natasha knew she had to stop this before it went to far.

"Steve." His name held a warning in her voice and he stopped immediately.

"Sorry." he said feeling beyond awkward now as she still sat on his lap, and knew of his want for her.

"Don't be sorry I'm not, but I don't think this is the time or place to be getting to carried away." Natasha said, again hinting at them being watched, and settling against his side once more.

"You're right, I just, you're so beautiful, inside and out." Steve said allowing his hand to lightly stroke her hair where it fell against her back and Natasha thought she had never heard anyone say something so nice about her before.

"Thank you Steve." she said not knowing what else to say in this kind of situation.

"Maybe when we get out of here, I can take you out, maybe continue this where there are not so many people watching." Steve asked shyly as Natasha couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"I would like that." Natasha said allowing herself glance up at Steve, who was looking down at her with a small little smile playing on his lips.

"You know I haven't been this close to a woman in a while, you may have to remind me of a few steps." Steve said and Natasha could almost here the blush in his voice.

"It's just like riding a bicycle Steve, you never forget." Natasha replied with levity as Steve's hand continued to caress her hair.

"I have no intention of simply remembering the steps, I want to make you happy. To show you the love I bet you have never had." Steve said then, his voice held no pity only longing and Natasha could only silently thank him for that again.

Leaning forward she placed her lips softly against his cheek, pulling back she held his eyes in the dark and said;

"Maybe one day I can show you how to love me."

TBC... Comments, criticisms, suggestions all greatly appreciated, thank you for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay in updates, but my work ate my life. Thank you for your patients.

Another roll came, this time Steve ate it, under considerable protest, but he knew Natasha would not have eaten it, even if he had given it to her. She had examined his wound again today. He knew it did not look good, even his extreme metabolism couldn't repair the damage when his body was so malnourished and under such constant strain, he was beginning to develop an infection. He had felt it start to set in, but had said nothing, a slight fever racked his body, a cool sweat slipped from his brow, and the wound itself throbbed with every heart beat. He had hidden it from her, hoping to spare her from further distress, but he knew she would eventually find out. Natasha was nothing if not persistent, especially when it came to his well being. Looking down at her now, resting once more against his chest, he could almost believe she was asleep. The hard line of her mouth, and the way her body remained tense against his side gave her away. Natasha had not said anything for what seemed like hours, and yet Steve found himself lost for words as well. There was nothing more to discuss, nothing to plan, all they had to do now was wait.

Natasha knew they would have to get out of here, and get out soon. The constant cold and hunger was something she had learnt to deal with. She had been through worse. Steve however was beginning to suffer. His advanced body now starting to work against him, as his super serum worked hard to keep his body running, as the lack of nutrients was forcing him to slow down. Soon Natasha knew he would start to show signs of even greater infection, and finally his body would shut down. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. Natasha knew the key to success lay in their implants. Having no idea how they worked, cutting them out had seemed like a crazy idea at first, but now there was another possibility. The chips obviously worked at a distance, able to respond to a remote control at the push of a button. Somewhere a signal was being relayed and transferred. If she could somehow disrupt that signal she could regain the upper-hand.

Tanking a quick glance up at Steve and watching as he took one laboured breath after another, she clenched her fist at her side and resisted the urge to hit something. Of course there was nothing she could do whilst they were locked away down here to rot. It seemed like they were left alone for days at a time. An unusual interrogation technique, give your subjects time to plan, time to recover, a dangerous tactic to be sure. Especially when dealing with a pair of Avengers. Natasha wondered if something else was going on. If Rumlow couldn't help the time in between their interrogations, that maybe he was out at other engagements. Probably for HYDRA, which meant they probably didn't know Rumlow had them.

"Steve, Steve!" Natasha hissed at him as Steve shook his head to remove the fog from his brain as he had once again dozed off, in spite of the implant.

"What is it?" He asked suddenly feeling far more awake than before, as Natasha sat bolt upright beside him and lent forward until her lips were mere inches from his ear.

"They don't know. HYDRA, that's why he leaves us here for so long, because he is off on other missions. If they knew about us they would have come by now, tried to question us. He will be scared of getting caught." Natasha finished pushing away from Steve and offering him the first genuine smile he had seen in days.

"Of course we can play on his fears, more ammunition to get him to make a mistake." Steve replied equally as quite, although he didn't dare lean in too close, her sent, her essence was all around him. The memory of her lips clouded his thoughts, and he was finding it harder and harder not to pull her against him and kiss her once more. Natasha had made it quite clear that if something were to happen between them, it would not be in this cold damp room, and she was right.

"It might mean this could take a while, can you hang on in there solider?" Natasha asked her voice light, but her eyes deadly serious as she looked at him.

"I'm good, I already feel a little better." Steve lied as Natasha looked at him and raised her eyebrow slightly. She knew he was lying, but chose to say nothing. Steve was thankful for the small reprieve. He really was a terrible liar.

Natasha had plan, she knew Steve wouldn't like it, and so she had chosen not to tell him. It had felt like days since Rumlow's last visit, and they had been fed a total of five times. The final time there had been a full meal. Chicken, vegetables, potato's. Natasha knew Steve had to eat the meal, even though it was her turn to eat.

"You have to get better, you are no good to me if you are sick, when the time comes." Natasha said forcing Steve to relent and eat the meal.

The following day, or night, they couldn't be sure, Steve started to heal. Natasha knew the next time Rumlow came for them she would be ready.

Steve wished he could have a shower, he smelt bad, he could even smell himself now, and he could only imagine what Natasha was thinking, tucked under his armpit every time they lay down for a rest. She had remained silent on the subject however, along with the odour now coming from their bucket. It had not been emptied for days now, the smell was becoming somewhat unbearable. Now Steve needed to go badly, the full meal he had eaten yesterday was playing havoc on his stomach, which had not seen food for quite sometime. It gurgled as he held on longer than he should have, and Natasha let out a long loud laugh.

"Just go for heavens sake, the smell couldn't get any worse in here anyway. Just cover it up with your shirt. It's not like it's covering much any more anyway." Natasha said referring to his torn uniform jacket and Steve shrugged. She was right it wasn't like it would smell any better if he messed up his own pants.

Going quickly and blushing to the tips of his ears, Steve quickly ripped off the tunic and placed it over the bucket.

About an hour later the smell permeated the room.

"You know I think Rumlow knows what he is doing, far more than we realised." Natasha said trying to breath through her mouth and having serious doubts about her plan. There was something very calculated in what was happening to them. The slow stripping of their clothing, the amount of time they were left alone. The opportunity for defiance, every time they left their cell, something didn't add up, and yet Natasha couldn't put her finger on it.

"I think you're right, the questions he has been asking, why should he even care? If he has us hidden away for long enough everyone will realise we are gone. The Avengers base wouldn't be that hard to track down. If you followed the paper trail, or hell had any kind of plane or helicopter." Steve replied as he too inhaled through his mouth and tried not to stare at Natasha's lace covered breasts. For some reason his libido seemed to be going into overdrive, he felt his body shaking with the effort not to touch her. Steve had to shake his head to clear the mist that had descended. Natasha was calling his name, and he was just staring at her.

"Steve are you ok?" She asked him again this time her hand reached out to touch him. Steve jumped back like he had been burned. Natasha snatched her hand back and looked at him with a worried frown.

"Steve talk to me what's going on?" she asked her worry turning into real concern, as for another few moments Steve remained silent. Taking a deep breath he realised he had to tell her, it wasn't like he could hide it forever, and at least of she knew, maybe they could figure out what was going on.

"I seem to be experiencing an overwhelming urge to touch you. I mean it's bad like it's all I can think about." Steve said trying to emphasize just how overwhelming this feeling was becoming as Natasha rocked back on her heels and pondered his dilemma.

"This could be one of two things, either Rumlow is ramping up your testosterone levels to create a distraction, ie me. Or it's a reaction from your own body to the implant, a hormone imbalance due to your body fighting the foreign object. Seeing as increased testosterone also ramps up aggression, strength and adrenaline levels I would say the later is more likely." Natasha finished, now moving away from him slightly and leaning back against the opposite wall.

"I won't hurt you Nat, never no matter what." Steve said feeling bad that she had moved away from him, but also kind of grateful.

"I trust you Steve, I was trying to make you feel more comfortable." Natasha replied and he gave her a small smile back. Forgetting for a moment how attuned to one another they had truly become.

"Knock Knock, man it stinks in here, I take it you have both been enjoying the accommodations." Rumlow said suddenly opening the door and pulling them both away from their little moment of understanding. Neither of them replied to his question however, and Rumlow didn't seem to mind their silence.

"Come on lets get out of here before my lunch makes a return appearance." Rumlow said moving from the doorway and holding it open for them. Natasha and Steve followed, saying nothing, knowing it would do them no good. Walking down the hallway once more, it felt to Steve like walking that last mile. Knowing what was awaiting them would not be pleasant, and may in fact be the last time they did walk down this very hallway. The thought made him shiver, not for himself, he had already lived his life, this was already his second chance, but for Natasha this was her one chance. She had broken from her training, made a new life for herself, and was finally stepping into the light. To have that ripped from her now, for Rumlow to take her chance from her was making Steve's body shake with fury.

As the door opened before them, and they were pushed into the room Steve could no longer restrain himself. He looked at the straps hanging from the walls, the bare floor and the single overhead light and he turned. Glaring at the two guards, and finally fixing his gaze on Rumlow. It only took a second for the former SHIELD agent turned HYDRA to realise what was coming. Steve had launched himself at him, knocking him to the floor as his shoulder bit into the ground he heard the distinct sound of tasers being fired. Hands gripped him around the throat for a moment before Steve went down. Rumlow stood up looking at Steve who was face down on the floor, his arms flung out to the side, four taser prongs sticking out from his back. He turned to see Natasha kneeling on the floor, holding up her hands as the guards trained their weapons on her. She had not moved in the struggle and Rumlow allowed himself a small smile.

"Good girl, now you see what happens when you don't do what I say. Now I am sorry but you are going to have to be punished for what he did." Rumlow said coming forward and grabbing Natasha under the armpit and forcing her against the wall. Tying the straps securely, Rumlow lingered a moment to smell her hair. Natasha lent into his body, allowing her lips to part slightly as she ran her tongue over them. She also made sure Rumlow saw her do it before snapping her mouth closed and frowning at him.

"I see." Was all Rumlow said as he and another guard picked up Steve and strapped him onto the wall as well. The movement seemed to awaken Steve and he began to struggle against his restraints.

"I wouldn't do that, you know I am going to have to punish you for this, you don't want to make the lovely black widows punishment any worse do you?" Rumlow said with a rye smile as Steve froze against his ropes.

"Good, now you may have been feeling a little weird recently, that was me I am afraid, I had to see just how much your body could take. I have to say it was far more than any normal human could have done. Especially given the feelings you have for her." Rumlow said pointing briefly towards Natasha but not breaking eye contact with Steve.

"I think I may have caused your little outbreak just now, so I am going to take it easy on you. However you do have to answer my next question, and if I don't think it's the honest to goodness truth I will have to punish you." Rumlow said now stepping even closer to Steve and looking him right in the eye.

"What's your escape plan?"

The words hit Steve like a bullet to the chest, it knocked the wind out of him, and made him want to bend over and hold his stomach. Because of his restraints, and because he was trying he best not to react at all to the question Steve simply tilted his chin up and allowed a small frown to play at his face.

"There is no plan, only the hope that you make a mistake and we can take advantage." Steve said hoping that that minor truth would be enough to convince the man in front of him that he wasn't lying.

"You know there is a reason I ask you the questions and not her." Rumlow said walking around the room now and coming to stand next to Natasha, who remained impassive against the cold wall.

"Is it because I am a terrible liar?" Steve asked a hint of irony in his voice and Rumlow gave out a small chuckle.

"Yes indeed you are, one of the worst, but I didn't need an answer from you, I already got one from her." Rumlow said now turning towards Natasha and reaching out to run a finger down her cheek.

"Your going to play the good girl, finally fallen into my power. Loving me, wanting me, then when I think I have you. Wham I get one to the bollocks and game over." Rumlow said then grabbing Natasha by the throat and pressing until she began to gasp for air. Her feet kicking out until they went limp and Rumlow released his hold.

Natasha pulled in a deep breath, her eyes locking onto the remote control that was lying in the corner. Her mouth twitched in a small smile before she brought her gaze up and passively looked at Rumlow.

Her eyes widened as he finally went over to the corner and picked up a long whip from the ground. She hadn't spotted it before, but now it dangled there at the end of his closed fist, a small gleam flashed in his eyes before he brought it down on her exposed skin.

TBC... So another cliffhanger I just can't help myself. Feel free to pester me for updates, or encourage if you think I deserve it. Thank you for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

I can only apologise for the time it has taken to update. Thank you for your patients.

The sound of the whip coming down a second time filled the room, the hiss and crack of the leather as it broke the sound barrier made Natasha flinch. As the whip bit into her exposed skin she felt her body tremble with the pain, and yet she did not cry out. No all the noise was coming from the Captain. He was pulling against his restraints hard enough for the metal to creak under his efforts. The string of obscenities falling from his mouth almost made Natasha smile with the irony. As the whip came down once more, Natasha bit back a sob as the leather caught her across the top of her breast. That one made her body shake, her shoulders trembling as the lash burnt throughout her body, but she knew if she cried out. If she let the sobs wrack her body, not only would Rumlow know he had gotten to her, but Steve would also break. She looked up at him as Rumlow paused for a moment to examine the damage. He did not acknowledge Steve at all, no matter how much he screamed or threatened him. Natasha could see anger in Steve's eyes, more than she ever had before, it scared her, just how much depth of feeling this man had. What scared her the most however, was that those feelings were aimed at her.

Natasha was used to men finding her attractive, wanting her sexually, but there was nothing behind their feelings but lust and desire. Now as she looked at Steve's eyes across the room, she almost shied away from his gaze. That signal look causing her as much pain as the leather of the whip Rumlow was brandishing once again. She did not even flinch this time as the blow landed on her left shoulder. Her eyes boring into Steve's as he finally closed his mouth and simply looked at her as Rumlow prepared for another strike.

The silence gave him pause, his wrist going limp as he allowed the whip to hang at his side as he finally turned to look at Steve.

"Giving up so quickly, I am disappointed in you Cap. I expected at least another couple of hits before you either passed out from your efforts, or she did." Rumlow said tilting his head towards Natasha but not looking at her. Natasha didn't care, she was looking at the remote control again. It was still over in the corner, partially hidden in the shadow. Rumlow still had not noticed that he had dropped it, Natasha was sure that it wouldn't take long before that changed.

"I realised you seem to enjoy it. I don't want you to enjoy anything again." Steve bit out, more venom dripping in his tone than Rumlow had ever herd from anyone. It made him take a visible step back. Natasha's eyes flicked from him to the remote and back again.

"When will you realise you have no control?" Rumlow said back, gathering himself quickly and taking a step towards Steve before placing his hand in his pocket and finding it empty. A panicked look crossed his face as his eyes scanned the floor and finally he moved towards Natasha. She made no move to look at the remote, remaining passive as he walked to her left and finally bent down and sighed with relief.

"Wouldn't want to loose this now would I." Rumlow said now aiming the remote at Steve who tilted his head up and a dark frown crossed his features.

"Control me with that and it's no victory, you cannot defeat something that has no mind of it's own." Steve said as Rumlow gave him a small smirk and Steve knew what was about to happen. He had known before he had spoken, and yet he could not stop the words coming out.

"Oh but it's far more fun watching you suffer because of her." Rumlow replied turning towards Natasha and pushing the button. Natasha went limp in her restraints. Her eyes going glassy and staring at the wall behind Steve's head.

"Now how about we get Miss Romanoff here to inflict your punishment. I am sure she would never be able to forgive herself, if she remembered that is." Rumlow said with a wicked glint in his eye as he released Natasha from her restraints and made her walk forwards on command and instructed her to take the whip.

"Now my dear I want you to hit him, and hit him hard. Oh but first." Rumlow continued pressing a few more buttons and Natasha's eyes focused once more.

"What, no." Natasha said looking first to Rumlow and then to Steve who was staring at her like she was the only living thing in the world.

"Now you will remember, I want you to witness what I can make you do, how I am the one in charge." Rumlow almost shouted as Natasha's hand raised in the air and the whip swung behind her shoulder. There was a look in her eye, something different that Steve couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was almost like she wasn't there. Like she had gone back into a trance, although Steve knew Rumlow had not put her in one. The whip dangled there Natasha's face screwing up in concentration until beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead.

"Don't fight me sweetheart you will only hurt yourself, and you will still have to carry out my orders." Rumlow said turning the dial on the remote as Natasha pulled the whip back and brought it down on Steve's chest. He did not scream, or even flinch, and his eyes still looked at Natasha, his gaze unwavering even as the whip came down once more.

Rumlow stood and watched his handy work, he was concerned that even Natasha had fought the control for a moment, he knew it was because he had woken her up, something that was not recommended whilst trying to control the body. He could not help himself however. The single tear that now ran down her cheek was worth the risk. The three guards he had standing outside also made him feel better. With the Captain tied up, and Natasha in a weakened state he knew she wouldn't be able to take them all down before he could shut her down again. He had seen the cracks in her armour appearing a week ago. When she had first rested in the Captain's arms. Rumlow had watched as she allowed him to stroke her hair. Allowed her eyes to close even if she could not sleep. Now she was almost cracked wide open as she hit him again. The whip mark, a long red angry streak against the pallor of his flesh, only gave Rumlow a small sense of satisfaction. What he really wanted to do was break them. To leave them as nothing more than emotional messes, unable to fight back, to obey his every command. To ruin them, like they had ruined him.

By lash five Natasha was almost falling over, the struggle between her mind and her body making her shake, until her hand would no longer hold onto the whip and it crashed to the floor. Rumlow picked it up and held it in his hand, allowing it to dangle on the ground.

"Good girl. Now you may untie him." Rumlow stated, speaking like he would to his beloved dog as Natasha walked forward and released Steve who almost collapsed onto his knees. Natasha's arm came around him quickly, steadying him enough to get his feet under himself and remain upright.

They both turned to look at Rumlow who had opened the door and let the three guards into the room.

"Take them back, they try anything send them straight back in here, and they will spend the night chained to the wall." Rumlow said with a small smile, the remote control turning over and over in his hand as he played with it in front of them. Natasha knew he was doing it to goad her, she would not take the bait, now with them both injured was not the time to strike, but she could feel it coming and soon.

A short time after they were thrown back into their cell, the door opened and two meals were set down in front of them. For a moment they looked at one another, not sure if they were both allowed to eat. The door then opened again and Rumlow appeared, he lent against the open door frame like he didn't have a care in the world. Natasha suspected the guards were not far away. Hidden out of sight perhaps. He probably also had the remote control handy, also hidden where they could not see it. Testing them, testing his own control.

"You may both eat, a reward for good behaviour." Rumlow said as Natasha and Steve picked up their plates and began eating. Rumlow watched them until they had finished every single bite.

"Remember this, maybe next time I will get you some pudding as well." with that he was gone, and they were locked in once more. The lights going off almost immediately, this did not bother them any more they were used to it.

It was Steve who moved first, over to their make shift sleeping area. Now comprised of bits of their uniforms. It wasn't much but it was an improvement from the cold hard concrete. Natasha crawled over and lay down on his chest, trying to avoid the cuts from his lashes, uncaring about her own until her breast pushed against his sweaty chest and the salt stung the wound there. The hiss that fell from her lips was uncontrollable, she had not prepared herself for the sudden flare of pain, in such a sensitive area, and Steve was immediately moving to check on her.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling her further up his body so he could get a proper look at her eyes in the almost pitch darkness.

"Yeah just stings is all, I'm fine, had worse." Natasha replied brushing it off as Steve's hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her on top of him so she was sitting across his lap. Her legs draped over his thighs sideways, her shoulder resting against his chest.

"You always say that, and I believe you, but I know you are in pain, denying it makes it somehow worse for me." Steve continued as he gently rubbed her shoulder, trying to fend of the chills that had once again settled into her body.

"Steve I am ok really, you got hit too, you know how much it hurts and your still here still living and breathing, as I will continue to be." Natasha said fighting back the emotions that threatened to break her calm resolve as she remembered hitting him, but most of all remembering his eyes, the way they had looked at her.

"I know, but I also know you, better than you think, if you hold your feelings in much longer it maybe us who breaks and not Rumlow." Steve said with warning as he felt Natasha's body stiffen at his words before he felt her hands clasp around his neck. His lips were crashing against hers before he could stop it. Her dry cracked lips pressing against his own, her tongue demanding entrance until he relented and let her kiss him. It was obvious she needed this, but Steve needed to know not just why, but why now after all they had discussed.

Pushing her away but keeping his hands at her waist he searched for her eyes once more.

"Natasha look at me, do you really want this?" Steve asked as her hands wandered down his chest to rest just above the line of his uniform pants.

"Yes." Her voice was deep and husky, it made Steve shiver in a good way for once, and he felt himself grow harder under her shifting rump.

"Why now, here, I would like to give you so much more." Steve replied his brain fogging up as Natasha's hand went lower, brushing the tip of his arousal as her face drew closer to his own.

"Because I have realised tomorrow for us is not guaranteed, I have decided to start living, not just to get by." With that Natasha closed the tiny gap between them and pressed her lips to his once more. This time Steve kissed her back for all he was worth. Allowing his hands to finally caress up her stomach to rest lightly over her bra clad breasts. The puff of breath she realised into his mouth, and the arching of her back, pressing herself more firmly into his touch, let Steve know that this was ok.

For a moment they just stayed like that, kissing softly over one another's lips. Steve's hand exploring her chest, it's weight, the feel of her nipple against the material of her bra, and the palm of his hand.

Eventually it was not enough, they both moved at the same time, shifting so that Natasha was straddling him, her core now pressing on his erection. She ground down creating a sweet but almost torturous friction. Natasha huffed into Steve's open mouth as she managed to find her sensitive spot even through all of the clothing. Steve allowed himself a small smile as he pushed up against her once more and Natasha's head rolled to the side and rested against his neck.

Steve placed a hand around her back supporting her easily, as the other reached between them and squeezed down the front of her cat suit and into her damp panties.

His first touch was like a lick of fire up her spine, causing a moan to fall from her lips as she pressed herself down against him. She couldn't help herself any more, loosing herself to his touch, to his smell, and the softly whispered words of desire and perhaps love. Here in the dark, she let him love her, allowing his skilled fingers to bring her closer to the edge than anyone had before. Oh she had had orgasms in the presence of lovers in the past, but they were always only small physical releases of pressure. There was no one she trusted enough to really let go with. No one but herself. Now as her thighs shook around Steve's strong muscular frame she lifted her head looking him in the eye as she rocked herself against him, causing his own desire to start to rise, until hers broke into a thousand pieces.

Her body fell limp against his own and Steve allowed her a few moments to gather herself. It didn't take long before her hand was now trying to release him from his uniform pants. She had to stand up slightly to create enough room, but they were quickly skin to skin. Only getting clothes out of the way enough to fulfil their need for one another. As Natasha sat back down, and Steve slipped into her warm wet channel, he couldn't help but moan her name as her inner walls clamped around her.

"I'm not going to last." he stuttered out as she began moving up and down, grinding her hips against his own as she did so.

"It's ok I want to see you." Natasha breathed out as she began to rise and fall more quickly, and Steve could do nothing but cling onto her hips and thank whomever was listening for this one moment.

"Come for me Steve." Natasha whispered in his ear as the lights came on and the door was flung open. Back lit against the light from the hallway Rumlow stood there watching them. Now frozen in place, still hard and inside Natasha Steve braced himself for what was to come.

Finally Rumlow spoke his voice low and ominous.

"No I don't think so, I already told you about sharing, now you will have to be punished."

TBC... I know I am cruel but I promise as quick an update as I can manage. Thank you for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

As promised a nice quick update for you. Please enjoy.

Steve truly didn't know what to, this was the most compromising position he had ever been in. He would have thought his desire would have waned in this kind of situation, but he was still inside Natasha, she was still moving ever so slightly as she turned from Rumlow and then back to him. Her hands locked behind his neck, and her thighs tightening around his own. She however was not getting ready for another orgasm. She was getting ready for a fight.

"Get off him." Rumlow stated darkly, but Natasha made no move to do as he asked, her slight twitch was something only Steve felt, it was so subtle that if he had not been in such an intimate position he would not have felt it.

"You have one more chance to do what I ask you, if you decide to resist further you will be punished." Rumlow continued as the man almost visibly shook with anger. It was somewhat surprising to Steve that this, this act between them was the thing that seemed to be sending Rumlow over the edge, they had been trying to push him over for a while now. Rumlow had never shown much more than a passing interest in Natasha, no more than any red bloodied male that was anyway. Yet now his face was a dangerous shade of pink,and his fists clenched at his sides.

Natasha still did not move, well not off Steve's lap anyway, she adjusted herself enough so that he slipped from her body. A slight twisting of her hips and push on his shoulders, and that was it, their connection gone, but the memory of it still dividing Steve's focus.

"Mistake Natasha, big mistake." Rumlow said then, pulling out the remote control and pressing the button. Natasha went limp and still in his lap. Her hands falling from Steve's shoulders, and her weight now fully falling into his lap. Steve resisted the urge to shake her, he knew it would do no good. So he simply looked at Rumlow, his eyes narrowing almost to the point of being closed. His desire long gone now as he watched Rumlow's face, a smile spreading across it, slowly reaching almost from one side of his face to the other. The smile sent chills up Steve's spine, and he knew he would not like what was going to happen next.

"Stand up Natasha." Rumlow commanded as the spy did as she was asked. Making no attempt to pull up her uniform, not that much had been uncovered, but you could see the beginning of her dark red curls, and her hips bones above the line of her suit.

"Come to me." Rumlow continued to give Natasha instructions, as her mind and body complied to his commands, her face unwavering as she moved towards him. Steve could only watch, his body frozen in place. He was not sure of this was Rumlow's doing, or if he was simply worried that by moving he could be making it far worse for Natasha.

Natasha stopped directly in front of Rumlow, her eyes not really looking at him, her hands hanging loosely at her sides, and her body swaying slightly as she ceased her motion.

"Now, you belong to me, not him, you both belong to me." Rumlow said now looking passed Natasha and looking directly at Steve. There was something very foreboding in his statement, a certainty in his words that finally made Steve move. He placed his hands flat on the floor, pushing his body up slightly and getting his pants back up he drew his knees up getting ready to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Rumlow said pointing the remote at Steve now as the super solider froze again. Kneeling on the floor now, his hands hanging in fists at his sides, but he didn't dare move another inch. His eyes flicked to Natasha, she had not moved an inch in the time Rumlow had been threatening him, her body was facing away from him, and all he could see was the creamy expanse of her back. Marred by scars old and new. Steve had not noticed the extent of the scaring on her back before, maybe it had been the light, or the fact that he had been to distracted by just surviving, but now he could see clearly what Natasha Romanoff had been through. She hadn't been lying when she said she had been through worse. Anger blasted through Steve, he knew he had to stop this. What ever Rumlow was planning, he could not let Natasha go through another moment of agony.

"I will kill you, that's not a threat, it's a promise." Steve bit out the words like they burned him, and in away they did. He was not a cold bloodied killer. Oh he had killed people on the battle field, but never murdered someone. Rumlow was going to be the exception, Steve could feel his body getting ready to strike, but he knew with Natasha out of action he was at a disadvantage. Rumlow could even turn Natasha against him.

"I believe you Steve, but you see, you are not exactly in any position to be carrying out your threat. I have control of her, and if I so wished control of you to." Rumlow continued, moving forward now and placing his hand on Natasha's shoulder as he stepped next to her, to get a better look at Steve. Steve's eyes narrowed at the contact, it wasn't intimate or sexual in any way, but the simple fact that Rumlow had his hands on Natasha and she was not reacting made Steve's stomach churn.

"You don't control Natasha Romanoff, you control her lifeless body." Steve replied as Rumlow smiled once more and ran the palm of his hand down her arm. Caressing the skin as he went, this time it was obvious he was trying to get a rise out of Steve. Steve had to admit it was working, but he kept his face passive as Rumlow ran his hand across Natasha's hip and closed it around her buttocks.

"Still I get the good part all to myself, never really did care for the ice cool Black widow." Rumlow said not removing his hand, but now squeezing gently as Steve clenched his fists so tightly together, his blunt fingernails dug in to his palms hard enough to draw blood.

"I thought you were a decent guy once, someone who truly cared for his country, and humanity. How was I so wrong?" Steve asked, the question more rhetorical than anything, and he did not expect an answer. When one came he tried not to act surprised.

"I did love my country, and my people, but people need to be controlled, have order, not the chaos we live in now. Not in a world where a teenager gets on a school bus, carrying enough explosives to take out a small building, and pulling the cord with thirty children sitting right beside him." Rumlow stated, his voice growing full of sorrow and anger, as he removed his hand from Natasha's backside and returned it to his side.

"In a world where children blow up children Cap, everyone's a treat. HYDRA was going to put an end to that. Until you stopped it. Until you both stopped it." Rumlow almost shouted as he slapped Natasha, making her head snap to the side, blood now trickling down from her split lip to her chin. Steve could see the damage in profile now, and he growled low in his chest.

It was only a second before all hell broke loose that he saw it. His eyes still glued onto Natasha's clenching fist as she swung her body so quickly and gracefully that Rumlow didn't have even a second to react. Natasha foot connected to Rumlow's jaw, twisting his neck, snapping his body round to now face the wall to her right. Not giving him a second to cry out, or to retaliate, Natasha jumped up on his shoulders, clenching her thighs around his neck and launching herself backwards. Taking Rumlow over and face down onto the concrete.

She stood upright, having landed on her feet, crouched behind the now unconscious Rumlow, and flanked by Steve, who had only managed to get himself up off the floor, and a few strides to her side whilst all of this had been happening. Now time was of the essence, they could here Rumlow's men coming. They had no idea which way was out, and they had no weapons.

"Grab the remote." Natasha hissed at Steve, pointing to the grey object that had slid to a stop right next to his foot. He snatched it up, intending on destroying it, before Natasha's hand came down and stopped him from doing so.

"We might need it to remove these chips from our heads. Hopefully Stark will be able to figure out how they work. We have to go now." Natasha said grabbing Steve by the hand and pulling him down the corridor.

Rounding the corner they came face to face with five of Rumlow's men, each carrying a pistol, all of them pointed at Steve and Natasha's heads. There was no cover in the hallway, no option to go back. Briefly looking at one another, they did the only thing they could.

Charging into a barrage of bullets, Natasha used the wall as leverage and sprang up the side of it, pushing off to land a hard kick to the sternum of the first guard. He went down quickly, dropping his gun in the process, it slid across the floor and Natasha rolled away making a grab for it.

Steve had concentrated on the second guard, ducking and baseball sliding at the man's legs he felt a bullet tare into the flesh on his shoulder, but it was nothing more than a flesh wound. As Steve's feet connected with the man's shins, he went down hard. The sound of his head bouncing off the concrete almost made Steve wince. Launching himself on top of the prone man, he quickly flipped them, so that he had a shield against the rest of the bullets still coming at him.

It was only a few moments before the gun fire ceased and he poked his head out from behind the dead man's body to see Natasha standing in a haze of gun smoke, one hand on her hip, and the other reloading the 9mm.

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" she asked a slightly smug smile on her face, as Steve pushed himself up, and took possession of another discarded gun.

"I won't say no, but how did you manage to break free of Rumlow's control?" Steve asked as they turned down another long deserted corridor. This one did not seem to have an exit, but a single door at the end. Natasha only preyed it was the way out. She could here voices behind them. They were some way back for now, but she was sure Rumlow would wake up soon, and then they were in serious trouble. For all they knew they could be in the middle of an island with no way off.

"I'll tell you, but first can we get out of this dam place, I don't think we have long before they come for us again." Natasha stated as they took off at was almost a sprint for the door. Pulling it open to find a staircase, wrought iron with a distinct damp rusty smell. Not thinking about how long it had been there to be in this condition, Steve took the stairs two at a time until he reached the top. Pulling the door open he stepped outside, pulling Natasha with him, they both froze, wrapping their arms around themselves, as icy winds hit them, and snow began to stick on to their hair.

"Go." Natasha said poking Steve in the back, knowing that they had to run, no matter what, they had to get away from Rumlow, to find somewhere to hunker down.

"Ok I think I see something in this direction come on." Steve said pulling Natasha by the hand, running as quickly as he he could, without loosing her, they disappeared into the blizzard just in time.

"Find them. I want them back, I will make them pay for what they have done." Rumlow shouted at the remaining guards as they all stared out into the white abyss.

It had been easy for Natasha to snatch up the remote control after Steve took Rumlow down. It had flown from his pocket and landed right at her feet. Taking it however would have done her no good. He would have noticed, and simply taken it back. Natasha knew she had to wait for her perfect chance, but that meant fooling Rumlow into thinking he still had full control over her. Quick as a flash she had removed a chip from the remote, knowing it would disable his ability to control her. She slipped the chip into her mouth, and swallowed. Having no other option she quickly pushed the remote away and held up her hands as Rumlow recovered and the guards came crashing through the door.

When Rumlow had instructed her to start hitting Steve she almost caved. Her desire to kill him right at that moment, consequences be dammed, almost overrode her logical brain. Her hesitation fortunately looked like she was fighting for control over Rumlow's devise, when really it was over her own conscience. Could she really hurt Steve, and she would have to hurt him. Rumlow would notice if she started pulling her blows, he was watching far too closely, with far to much glee in his eye for that. A single tear had managed to escape as she brought down the forth blow, her body unable to cope with the inner turmoil she had dropped the whip, making it look like her mind was fighting too hard with Rumlow's chip to continue. The rouse had worked, neither Rumlow, nor Steve had suspected anything, all Natasha had to do now was bide her time.

She had decided not to tell Steve what was going on as they were escorted back to their cell. Natasha told herself it was to protect him, to stop him sacrificing himself for her. So she could carry out her mission without putting him in any more danger. A nagging thought had risen as she curled up in his arms. She felt more than guilty about hitting him with that whip, her mind for the first time unable to shut out his staring, forgiving eyes, as she had caused him pain. What would he think of her if he knew, how would he look at her then? It was in that moment that Natasha realised she needed Steve, far more than she would ever care to admit. So she had clung to him, given him her body, and a small part of her soul, the bit she still had anyway. Until her moment came and they were finally free. Now they had another problem.

"We can't survive in the cold for much longer, we have to find shelter." Steve shouted into the wind, as Natasha's cold damp hair whipped around her face, and she scanned as far as she could see.

"There, look, some kind of bunker." Natasha pointed into the distance and Steve had to squint to see it through the storm.

"Ok, but surely Rumlow will know this place, he will look here." Steve said still following her towards the small building, even though they both knew it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Then I guess we better get ready for a fight." Natasha said falling against the door and pulling on the handle and finding it open.

Stepping inside they could see nothing but darkness, the doorway was the only sauce of light, and being dusk outside, their light sauce was limited. It was however good to be out of the snow, and finally Steve found a light switch.

The bunker was bathed in light, Steve let the door close, and turned to look down at Natasha who was lent against the wall, clutching her arms around her bare torso. Her lips a frightening blue colour, and her hair plastered to her face. Steve thought briefly that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

TBC... Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and encouragement on this story, even though my updating of late has been somewhat sketchy. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
